tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Psychomantis108/Story: Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 9: A Clash of Titans
Woo... Only took me two weeks but I've finally finished this Chapter! I'm sure that some people may think that I've given up on this and Project Tharn but rest assured, I haven't. I've had exams and with exams comes hours of studying, commuting and a hell of a lot of tiredness. Hopefully the chapters should come a little more frequently after this one but fear not, I don't exactly skip out on this one. In this chapter we finally get to answer the question that has plagued mankind since the dawn of time! Who would win in a fight between Thomas the Tank Engine and Ivon the Engine? No... Wait, that wasn't it, though... Shit, now I do wonder who would win that fight! Anyway, no, who would win in a fight between Bologra Blackbeard and a Werewolf? Well, after two weeks of procrastination, you're going to find out. ;) Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 9: A Clash of Titans Arlas continued to move through the wilderness, held back by the great big lummox Khajiit, whose arm was draped over her shoulder as he hobbled along beside her. The Bandit clutched Jorane Lorwel's staff, using it to support himself, to avoid walking on his sprained ankle but it still wasn't enough. Bologra was way behind them, dodging and swinging his rock-like fist at the snarling predator, which was intent on pursuing them as they made their escape along the Silver Road. The Werewolf furiously growled at Bologra as it swung its almighty claws in his direction, prompting him to jump back as he narrowly avoided its aggressive attack. The Orsimer took one look down at the distance between himself and his opponent and burst into a fit of bellowing laughter as the Werewolf regained its composure. "Ha, teet licking mutt!" The Orsimer jeered, getting the werewolf riled up even more as it snarled and lunged for him. It raised its arms and threw its claws down, prompting Bologra to catch its arms or obstruct them at least as he and the beast grappled. The Werewolf attempted to bite the Orsimer's face; its large teeth barely missed, finding themselves inches away from his nose at one point. Arlas spun around as she heard the commotion and gasped, quickly finding herself worrying for the Orc's safety. She readied a conjuration spell in her right hand as she blasted it behind the werewolf. It exploded on the floor and shimmered, quickly taking the form of a majestic, fiery being that hovered a few feet in the air, readying a fire spell in each hand. "Bologra, don't let it bite or scratch you!" Arlas called, prompting the werewolf to turn towards her, finding itself distracted and giving Bologra the chance to land a blow. "I wasn't planning to!" He called back, as he jerked his head forward and smashed it into the beast's temple, causing it to growl and stumble from side to side as Bologra moved away from it. "Head's up might have been nice though!" He called after the Bosmer, who proceeded to roll her eyes and hobble away, Bologra had a very strange way of showing gratitude... The Flame Atronauch began to blast at the werewolf's back, throwing several fireballs at the creature and turning several patches of fur black and charred. The Werewolf snarled as it shook its head from side to side, quickly snapping it back to the fiery construct behind it, clearly enraged by its sorcery. It quickly turned around and leapt up on the atronauch, violently tearing it apart, ignoring the blistering agony as a fireball hit it chest as the creature desperately tried to prevent its fate. The creature was heavily distracted as the conjured being proved to be a major handful and the wolf had to put its guard up to evade several fireballs, aimed at his face. This gave Bologra the opportunity to attack with his hand axe. The Orsimer did not let the opportunity go to waste and as a result, he quickly charged in and drove his axe down into the creature's back. The creature snarled, growling in both pain and fury as it quickly whisked its head around. Bologra could see his reflection in the creature's hate filled, yellow, beady eyes and slowly stepped back. "Er... Uh oh..." He muttered as the Beast gave him a low growl, quickly hopping off of the dispersed body of the atronauch and leaping on his Orsimer opponent, sending him flying backwards, into a nearby bush. ---- Arlas continued to hobble onwards, hoping to find a place to hide, whilst Bologra dealt with the ongoing shit storm. The Bosmer was determined to get herself and this Khajiit to safety, though she had no idea where safety was... She looked ahead, up the road, for any sign of a cave or an abandoned mine or anything that would make a good hiding spot but surprisingly couldn't see anything. The Bosmer continued to hobble along, wishing that she could look over her shoulder and see what was happening down the road... Is he okay? "Your friend...” The Bandit panted, slowly lifting his head, so that he and Arlas could meet, eye to eye. “He sounds like he's in trouble..." The Khajiit informed her as if that wasn't plainly obvious, though in truth Arlas wasn't certain if he was. He was experienced and almost as tall and large as the creature. That werewolf may have just met his match... The Bosmer paused for a moment as she thought on it before turning back to the Khajiit and giving him an assuring smile. "Nah, it sounds more like the werewolf is in trouble. Trust me, Blackbeards shake shit like this off all the time." She smirked before pushing onwards. "We just need to make sure that we're out of the way or that you're out of the way at least. Then I can go back and... Help, if I'm needed." "Just a little further up the road, I swear that there is an inn up ahead!" The Khajiit insisted, his arm shakily lifted and pointed to a small wooden building on the horizon, prompting Arlas to nod in agreement as they hobbled on towards it. ---- The Werewolf pinned Bologra to the floor as it violently snapped at his face, he barely held the creature back, by tightly gripping its throat but he didn't have a good enough angle on it to succeed in strangling it. The Orsimer proceeded to punch the Werewolf in the face, not inflicting much damage and only prompting it to try swinging his claws at the Orc's face, hoping to finish him off that way. It was then that an idea came to Bologra, wasn't his hand axe still stuck in the creature's back? The Orc was unsure but even if it wasn't he could still exploit the wound in his back... The Warrior pulled the werewolf a little closer, now feeling the full-on force of its dog breath, causing him to wince in disgust. He had smelt worse breathe before; it was often the first thing that he was exposed to as he started the day, followed usually by shrieking, yelling or drunken moaning. Still, he could feel the hilt of his hand axe as it skimmed his pinkie finger, sadly being whipped away by the vicious dog on top of him. Friggin' beast... Just let me at the Axe... The Orsimer's hand lightly skimmed the axe two more times before eventually getting a light grip on it, which quickly evolved into a heavy one. "Ha!" Bologra cheered, triumphantly as he began to wriggle it, causing the werewolf's head to shoot up as it looked to the sky. The Orsimer then jerked his head forward and bit down, crushing the werewolf's trachea with his teeth. The werewolf gagged in response as its whole body weakened, giving Bologra the chance to throw it off to one side and quickly turn the tables. He grinned as he mounted it, lifting his hand axe into the air as the creature swiped and growled up at him. "Lights out, asshole!" He said, triumphantly before bringing his axe down on the werewolf's face, with an almighty roar. He repeatedly smashed at it with the axe, repeatedly driving it into the creature's face, his grin only growing wider as the squelches got louder and the creature got closer and closer to death. The Orsimer warrior continued to drive his battle-hatchet down, long after he had penetrated the creature’s skull, not even flinching as blood and bits of brain matter flew up into the air and showered him. His strikes got heavier and heavier, until he eventually slowed them down and came to a stop, panting heavily as he looked down on the bloody mess that lay before him. The head, surprisingly, wasn’t completely destroyed, though it was beyond recognition… In spite of this, Bologra felt it necessary to drive his hatchet down one last time, just to ensure that it was definitely dead… “Heh…” He huffed, still out of breath as he slowly stood up, dragging his stump arm across his face and smearing the blood across it. “I’ve had better…” He wheezed, clearly exasperated from the strength that he put into his swings, somehow the Orc got the feeling that his age was starting to slow him down a little but that was a secret that he’d keep between himself and his recently slain opponent. After taking a breather, Bologra stood up, gently lifting the remains of the werewolf up into the air as he threw it over his shoulder, this was definitely something to show Arlas and that recently coughed up fur ball boyfriend of hers. ---- Arlas and the Khajiit bandit slowly approached the inn that he spoke of, they didn’t seem as though they were in much of a rush at this point as they had put a great deal of distance between themselves and the wolf. The Bosmer felt less afraid of the werewolf and more concern about her companion, she had no idea if he continued the fight or was violently torn apart, she didn’t think that she’d worry so much for his safety but he did just take on a werewolf, single handily, to protect two people who may as well be strangers to him. She’d never forgive herself if he died on her behalf, especially not after she and Lorius nursed him back to health… “Hey, you two alright?” A voice asked, getting the Bosmer’s attention as she slowly turned to see who was speaking to her. It appeared to be an elderly Imperial man, who sat outside the tavern on a wooden chair, dressed like most old country folk in clothing barely superior to sack cloth supported by braces. He looked quite unclean but it was obvious that he did his best; he actually seemed quite dumbstruck that two exotic foreigners had wandered this far up the Silver Road… “Your… Friend doesn’t look too good…” He added, the master of observation that he was… Arlas moved forward, causing her Khajiit companion to wince as she moved as she tried to ignore the slack jawed peasant as he continued to stare at her, quickly pulling himself to his feet, so that he could assist her. "C-Could you get him inside?" Arlas asked, breathlessly as she let the Khajiit go and he fell against the elderly Imperial man. "My other friend is in trouble, I need to go back and..." She then stopped talking as she saw Bologra approaching in the distance, with a huge black lump strewn over his shoulder, in spite of its size and weight, it didn't seem to slow the Orc down one iota. Arlas turned around and gasped as she saw Bologra approach them, slowly growing relieved as she saw who the clear victor was, both the Khajiit and the Imperial just gawked at the spectacle as the Orsimer slowly drew in closer to them and flung the creature down onto the ground, with an exhausted growl. Arlas quickly rushed over to him, being careful not to stand on the werewolf's corpse as she examined the Orc, who was now doubled over and panting heavily. He slowly turned to face her and grinned at her, slowly pulling his back up straight and lightly chuckling to himself. "Heh... Not bad, eh?" He panted, resulting in the Imperial's mouth dropping another inch or two as he slowly backed away and scrambled back inside. "G-Geralt! Geralt! You've got to come out here, you gotta see this!" He called as Arlas chuckled and turned her attention back to Bologra. "It looks like you've got a fan." The Bosmer smirked, placing her hand on her hip as she cocked it to one side, Bologra just laughed as he folded his arms. "What do you mean a fan?" The Orsimer grinned, looking up as an entire tavern of people came rushing out, gawking at the spoils of Bologra's hunt. Somehow, Arlas got the feeling that this would go down in history... Category:Blog posts Category:Stories Category:The Legend of Nirn